


Here Until the End

by Aduialeth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Related, Character Study, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV Legolas Greenleaf, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aduialeth/pseuds/Aduialeth
Summary: As the armies ride upon the Black Gates, Legolas observes Gondor's soon-to-be-king and has some doubts regarding this plan of theirs.One-shot, a bit of character study.Sorry. I'm terrible at summaries.





	Here Until the End

He leads the men forward, the gates looming before us.

To the army at his back, it must seem like he fears nothing; for on his face is a mask of courage and certainty. So convincing it is, one might almost believe that this road we are enduring will not end in death, even though we are surely walking into the jaws of doom itself. The facade is perfect to those who do not know him, convincing to those who do.

But I know him better. I know that he is not as confident as he appears, for I can easily point out his imperfections. He wears this expression as though it is a suit of armor and I can see every expanding crack, every weakness. That apprehensive glint in his eye, the nervous twitch of his hands -- all of these things he cannot conceal.

Normally I would go up and comfort him, whisper words of reassurance, but that will not work now. Not this time. How can I, if he will be able to see the confidence waver in my eyes?

He has to do this alone. He is the only glimmer of hope we have left, and the one time it matters the most, I am not by his side.

_Estel._

The men cannot see their king falter, not now. And so I am rooted here. Away from him.

I wonder -- does he feel alone as I do, even when surrounded by a sea of other people? Does he believe we will succeed? I claim to know him well, but now I realize perhaps this war has transformed him more than I can comprehend. Right here, right now, he is a stranger.

Before this quest and all of the responsibilities that came with it, he was carefree. He never doubled back on our trail whenever we decided to take one of our adventures, or stayed silent when we were alone in the woods. The ranger I remember is gone. Before me stands a king, a man who is fit for a throne. And that man is Aragorn.

I miss Estel.

The front line of men stops and row after row of them bump into each other until all is still; their miscellany of weapons and armory clanking against each other, already singing the song of battle. I am unused to this display, so unlike that of the elves. They are only men...If this plan does not work, are we expected to hold the line while facing the entire force of the Dark Lord? Are we to fight this hopeless war with only a few thousand strong?

Am I to die alone, away from my kin, my body broken and strewn amongst those I do not belong with? That is not the fate I wish to be subjected to.

I place my faith in Aragorn, king of Gondor and Arnor, but my loyalty and love lie ever with Estel. My friend, my brother, my comrade-in-arms. He knows this, and so the decision to ride upon the Black Land was not made lightly; for his hands now hold the lives of a thousand men, a dwarf, and one immortal - all willing to die for a cause, but only one for him.

My father has warned me again and again; my loyalty shall be my end. Perhaps he is right... but he knows not of the sea-longing yet. Perhaps this is the better way to go, for how shall I endure the endless torment of the sea if I survive? If peace was to be returned? There is no salvation but to sail and leave my loved ones behind.

These thoughts are a distraction I welcome openly, but my attention shifts -- the future needs no pondering. _The future is of no concern if the present is not focused upon_ ; Aragorn had told me that a few hours before. _I am mortal,_ _mellon_ _nín. Our lives are short. Whatever the Valar intend for us, we shall see, and we shall weather it._

 

* * *

 

The King of Men rides up to the black walls, and so I follow, as ever. The end is nearing. The gates are opening.

The monster tosses Mithrandir something, the material glinting as it caught the last dying rays of light -- mocking laughs issue forth from its repulsive mouth. I hear several breaths catch, including my own; a sharp inhale comes from Aragorn’s direction.

The ringbearer is dead. It is over.

Each heartbeat threatens to tear my chest open, and I am dimly aware of the spray of black blood as somebody cuts Sauron’s agent down. I glance up into Estel’s silver eyes; he has sensed my despair. He offers a sad smile. _Sídh, mellon nín_.

He unsheathes his sword -- _there is hope yet; it is not over_. Aragorn raises Andúril, the metal gleaming in the fading light.

_We shall see this world restored. We will rise, and meet the end._

Elessar Telcontar, king of the reunited realms, charges.

_And we shall weather it, no matter the cost._

**Author's Note:**

> I actually began this story 5 months ago but waited (ahem..procrastinated) until today to write the other half and revise a bit ... I feel like there is a significant change in sentence structure and writing style in the 2nd part; then again, it might just be confirmation bias on my part :)
> 
> A penny for your thoughts?


End file.
